1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display, and especially relates to a display capable of being carried with a supporting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, tablet devices are used widely. For satisfaction of different usage environments, accessories for convenience of users to use tablet devices are available on the market, such as supporting devices, protection covers and so on for the tablet devices. Conventional supporting devices for tablet devices are usually used independently or in coordination with a protection cover. For the above both cases, the supporting devices are usually designed to support the tablet devices on a plane such as a desktop. For the case that the supporting device is used independently, the supporting device needs to be stored when not in use, which causes the user inconvenience to a certain extent. When the tablet device needs to be transferred to another place, the user needs to hold the whole tablet device (including the protection cover assembled thereon). If the user wants to transfer the tablet device by carrying it with a hand, a handle for the user to grasp is usually provided by the tablet device itself or the protection cover thereon. For the supporting device, if the supporting device includes a rotatable supporting foot which is used for supporting the tablet device tilted, the tablet device will rotate when the user takes the supporting foot as a handle and grasps it, which causes inconvenience to the user. Thus the supporting foot is unsuitable for a handle for the user to hold for transfer the tablet device. Therefore, the current supporting devices cannot provide both supporting function and carrying function.